


Control

by CleopatraThe7th



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pheromones, inspired by another fic, nearly smut, want to be touched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleopatraThe7th/pseuds/CleopatraThe7th
Summary: An experiment of Heinrich's influences Barry and Casey's actions and desires.
Relationships: Barry/Casey Cooke, Casey Cooke/Dennis
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! It's been a while, but I'm cracking my knuckles and trying to get my sea legs back with this little fic, inspired from reading "New Perspective" by Gallons_of_the_Stuff, which had a neat idea that rooted in my brain. If you haven't read that one, give it a shot.

**Control**

"Fuck!"

  
Casey jumped, startled by the outburst and the accompanying tinkle of breaking glass. Looking around, her eyes fell on the small broken vial that was now laying in a rapidly spreading puddle of whatever liquid had been inside of it. She raised an eyebrow at Barry.

  
He shrugged his shoulders abashedly. "I'm not usually this clumsy, babygirl, I swear." Frowning down at the small mess, he added, "Although it would help if Heinrich didn't leave his little projects on the edge of bookshelves." Barry sighed and put the book of sewing tips, which had been on the highest shelf, aside. "So much for getting a jump on your new dress."

  
"I'll help." Casey looked around for tissues to soak up the liquid, found a box, and dropped to her knees beside the puddle. 

  
"Careful, Case, there's glass..." Barry told her, kneeling across from her. He watched her reach for the mess, admiring the contrast of her dark hair against her alabaster skin. Blue eyes traced the curve of her cheeks, the angles of her collar bones, and he found himself wondering, not for the first time, what curves must lay underneath the layers she wore.

  
They had become friends with a speed that was unusual for both of them since Casey had started working at the Philly zoo; two outcasts finding understanding where there usually was none. Despite the whispers around the workplace, they had never explored the border beyond friendship. She had warmed to all twenty-three of Kevin's personalities, though most of her time was spent around Barry, who held the light most often as their charismatic, extroverted leader. In return, none of them pushed her with questions about her home life or tried any romantic advances beyond Barry's interminable playful flirting. Today was supposed to be a sort of unspoken triumph of their friendship and trust; Barry was going to make her a dress that actually fit her, and Casey had allowed him to talk her into something more form fitting ("But... I don't want to be revealing, Barry. I mean it."). 

  
Now the project was delayed by cleanup - they couldn't let it sit, Dennis would have an absolute fit - and god damn, had Casey's lips always been so red and full? 

  
She glanced up at him, unable to stop herself from noting for the hundredth time how all of his clothes were snug against his muscles in a very aesthetically pleasing way. The personalities certainly worked hard to keep Kevin's body in top shape.

  
An image, unbidden, blossomed behind her chocolate eyes, of what they must look like when they worked out, shirtless and rippling with muscles...

  
"You're blushing."

  
Barry's voice, huskier than usual, pulled her from her thoughts, and she realized that she absolutely was blushing; he'd caught her staring at him, and she wanted to be embarrassed... but that meant he had been watching her too. Rather than the usual humiliation Casey would have felt under the scrutiny of anyone else's eyes, there was a gentle pooling of heat low in her stomach. 

  
"Sorry." her voice was breathless.

  
The man shook his head lightly, the crooked smile on his lips warming the moment, and he realized he wanted to touch her, to pull her close and lose himself with her. His hand reached out and brushed the hair back from her face, then cradled her warm cheek. At his touch, her eyes fluttered shut momentarily. Barry leaned closer, examining every inch of her face, his eyes returning again to her lips, and now his other hand was on her shoulder, and he was closing the distance between them slowly, as if in a dream.

  
 _Barry?_ Heinrich piped up in the back of his mind. _Did you say you broke something?_

  
Sighing, Barry released Casey, who looked positively flushed. Hearing the voice in his mind had been like a splash of cold water, but he could feel the temptation to caress her, to explore the young woman before him rising again. "Sorry - yeah, there was a little vial--"

  
_On the top shelf? A little glass vial?!_

  
"Yeah, on the top shelf."

  
It had taken a while, but Kevin's personalities had let down their walls around Casey, freely chatting with each other in front of her. It wasn't unusual for her to hear half of a conversation, and normally she was just sort of proud that they were able to be themselves around her, but at this moment she found herself wishing that whoever was talking to Barry, probably Heinrich; it had been his vial after all, would just shut up. Her skin tingled where his touch had been, and for the first time in her life she felt herself yearning for a man's touch. For this man's touch. Judging from the heat in Barry's eyes, he was feeling it too. Deep inside of her, something quietly spoke up that things were amiss, but the flame lit by Barry's touch was brighter than the very mild concern of that inner voice.

  
 _I was working on a new eau de toilette, experimenting with the way scents and pheromones play a part in the mating process of humans to this day despite our evolution..._ Heinrich was going on, and Barry was rapidly losing focus on the words. How could he be expected to care about Heinrich's longwinded explanation with this woman before him in all of her layers, waiting to be unwrapped like a present?

  
"Okay, sorry for messing with your perfume, now, if you'll excuse me..." Barry muttered, gently stroking Casey's hair, relishing in the softness of it, and there was no denying that his arousal was growing - soon these pants would be completely uncomfortable. He shifted, noticing how her eyes flicked down to follow his movement before fixing on his own eyes again. "I'm busy." 

  
He leaned forward, pulling her to him, but before they could meet in the passionate embrace that his body cried for, Heinrich's voice filled his brain, loud and clear.

  
_BARRY! STOP!_

  
"What now?" He snapped, alarmed at the urgency in the voice behind forehead.

  
_That vial is just pheromones. This isn't you, and this isn't Casey - it's just the aphrodisiac effect of what's in the air. You're losing control! You can't take advantage of her!_

  
This hit home, and he forced himself to pull back from her. "Casey," he began, panting slightly, aware of his racing heart, "this isn't us. This is... we have to move."

  
She bit her lip (an action that made Barry suppress a moan) and looked at him with confusion mingled with desire. The heat gathering between her legs made it hard to understand his words. "W-what?"

  
Barry shook his head, trying and failing to clear it. "The vial. It's pheromones. We... we aren't ourselves."

Casey's eyes widened as the words finally found purchase in her mind, and she knew he told the truth. This wasn't her. "Okay, let's... let's get a fan or something, and get out of here."

  
He stood, reaching down to help her up, and there was an electric shock of want that coursed through their bodies when their hands touched. Now he did groan as she stood, and Casey put her hands on his upper arms, feeling the thickly coiled muscles beneath the cloth, wanting those arms around her. Her inner self tried to call out that this was the vial and its contents, that this wasn't her, but its voice was weak compared to the desire consuming her.

  
It was a losing battle; Barry put his arms around her, feeling the small waist hidden beneath her layers of clothes.

  
 _Barry!_ Heinrich called, but his voice was so far away, while Casey was so close. Barry buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. The gasp that this action pulled from Casey went straight to his cock, and he had never heard such a beautiful sound. He pulled away slightly, bringing a finger to her full lips, gently tracing them. She kissed the pad of his finger delicately, her eyes filled with a longing that was mirrored in his own.

  
 _Barry._ This voice was the cool and collected voice of Dennis.

  
Casey gently stroked Barry's face now, her hands warm and soft, and she ran her thumb over his lower lip. The hand that he had on her hip pulled her tight against him, and his erection was pinned between them, separated only by their clothes. Feeling his pressure on her hip drew a moan from her, and it was nearly his undoing.

  
 _Let me._ Dennis commanded, pulling Barry back from the light and taking over.

  
She felt the man she was entwined with shifting beneath her hands, and then she was face-to-face with Dennis. Only Dennis could stand so still and so tall.

  
He looked into her face, noting how she was flushed, her pupils blown wide with want, and he felt his own body's response, hard and demanding.

  
Leaning down, he put his forehead against hers, Dennis's senses filled with her scent and sounds. Both of his hands went to her hips, deftly sliding under the many shirts she wore. He touched the skin of her hips, feeling the electricity of skin-on-skin contact, but his steel blue eyes never left hers, trapping her gaze with his own. Casey's arms circled his shoulders and now she was clinging to him, the last bit of her control long gone.

  
He pushed her gently backwards as he began to walk forward, his hands never releasing her hips, and his eyes glued to hers. His presence was large even without the aide of Heinrich's experiment, and now he took up all of her attention; nothing existed except for his hands, strong and warm on her hips under her shirts. His eyes were all she could see, blue oceans that she was drowning in. 

  
They took several steps at his silent insistence, no more than a dozen, before he stopped. They stood for a moment, holding each other, before he pressed his lips briefly to her forehead. After a heartbeat, he released her hips, breaking the kiss, stepped gently out of her arms, and stepped back a single step away from her. Dennis softly shut a door that she hadn't realized they'd passed through; she had been so focused on him that she hadn't realized he had been walking her out of the work room they had been in. Looking around, she realized he'd gently pushed her into the hallway of his apartments, and now he was alone in the room with the spill.

  
"We'll see you tomorrow, Casey. I'm sorry about all of this." His voice was only slightly muffled by the door between them, and still deep with desire. Clearly listening for her departure and hearing none, he added, "Go. If this is something we want - it's something we can do without any of Heinrich's projects clouding our heads. There's always another time."

  
Out of that room, away from the spill, she began to feel like herself again. "Thank you for... for thinking clearly." she replied softly, meaning it. She turned and began to leave, her head full of thoughts of strong arms and soft kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> It's good to be back! Hopefully I can get some more work done on my other unfinished piece now. 
> 
> Happy holidays, everyone. I hope you're all safe and snug, with visions of the horde dancing through your heads.


End file.
